


Breeding Ground: Typical Afternoon

by megamatt09



Series: Breeding Ground [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Worship, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Multi, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29065830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Veronica enjoys a nice afternoon with her boyfriend. And Cheryl and Betty join in later on the fun. First posted on my blog as a bonus smut scene on February 15th, 2020.
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Betty Cooper, Harry Potter/Veronica Lodge, Harry Potter/Veronica Lodge/Betty Cooper/Cheryl Blossom
Series: Breeding Ground [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672633
Kudos: 10





	Breeding Ground: Typical Afternoon

**Typical Afternoon(Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper, and Cheryl Blossom from Riverdale).**

* * *

  
  
  
Veronica Lodge pushed her wet pussy down onto the throbbing hard cock of her lover. Her sweaty body bounced up and down. Harry smiled at her when he grabbed her chest and ran his hands down. Every touch to her delightful body made Veronica just tense around her lover and release a small flood from the tip of his cock all the way down to the base. Her pussy, oozing all over the place, released the flood in a series of spurts.  
  
“Hang on,” Harry said.  
  
She closed her eyes. Veronica rode like her life depended on it. Harry tugged on her lightly and she met his beautiful green eyes. Veronica thought he looked like an angel, but at the same time ,made her feel some sinful things. Her walls tightened around her.  
  
Harry’s fingers slid against Veronica’s nipples and tugged on them. He sent a spark of energy through the bouncing brunette who tightened around him. Harry slid deep into her opening and Veronica squeezed him a little bit harder. Veronica let out a cry of pleasure as her pussy just drained all over Harry’s big thick pole as it pressed inside of her.  
  
She came, constantly, and it felt good to feel her warm cunt squeeze him. Veronica collapsed into Harry’s arms and ground up against him. Harry sucked on her nipples and made her cum again.  
  
“Yum.”  
  
Betty Cooper slid into the room. She greeted Harry with a kiss and did likewise to Veronica. Veronica and Betty kissed each other, with Betty regretfully pulling Veronica away from Harry’s cock. However, a hand belonging to a third woman joined them.  
  
“So hot,” Cheryl said. “Did you miss these lips, Daddy? I know they missed your cock.”  
  
Cheryl’s juicy lips wrapped their way around Harry’s rigid cock. He ran his hands down the gorgeous redhead as Betty and Veronica dueled with their tongues just a few feet away. Harry pulled up Betty’s skirt and slapped her ass before fingering her with one hand.  
  
The other hand grabbed the back of Cheryl’s head and pushed down into the back of her throat. The kinky redhead enjoyed the way Harry’s prick drove all the way down into her mouth.  
  
“I swear, you’re a little succubus sometimes.”  
  
Succubus was right. Or rather the suck part was right. Cheryl slurped, slurped, slurped, Harry’s throbbing slab of meat to the point where it disappeared into the back of her throat. Harry grabbed her head and fucked her face so hard the thrusts smeared her makeup in the process.  
  
Not that Cheryl cared. All she wanted was Harry’s big fat cock driven down her throat. Betty and Veronica helped out. Veronica sucked on Harry’s balls while Betty licked the part of the cock which Cheryl could regretfully not fit into the back of her throat.  
  
“Keep going, just a bit further,” Harry groaned with his fingers gripping Cheryl’s head and pushing her juicy lips down onto his cock.  
  
Cheryl bobbed her head from the tight grin. Harry edged a bit further into her mouth until finally dumping his cum down her throat. Cheryl moaned when Harry shot the load down her throat.  
  
She pulled out and jerked Harry’s cock for several dozen strokes. Cum fired out onto the faces of Betty and Veronica. The two lovely women caught it on their tongues like snowflakes. Betty tilted her head back and she looked hot with the cum dripping down her neck and into her cleavage.  
  
Veronica pulled off Betty’s shirt and squeezed her chest. All three women were naked in no time, and these three vixens called for Harry’s cock.  
  
Cheryl climbed on top of Harry and flicked the cum off of her lips. She caught it one hand and devoured it in front of Harry. Her wet slit drove down onto Harry. The feeling of her tightness eveloped his rehardened cock made Harry groan.  
  
“Turn around.”  
  
Cheryl just smiled. Good idea. Harry could play with her ass while she got a good view at what Betty and Veronica were doing. And the two vixens scissored each other. Betty leaned in and kissed and suck on Veronica’s nipple. Harry’s hands grabbed Cheryl and pulled her back a little bit.  
  
She needed Harry’s cock, badly. The powerful cock of his strong, powerful man danced up against Cheryl’s warm lips before he slid all the way inside of her from behind. Cheryl Blossom threw her head back and moaned the second Harry jammed inside of her.  
  
Betty rolled her neck back, and Veronica sucked on it. The view of Harry pounding Cheryl from behind, with a pair of hands latched on her wonderful ass did little to do anything to reduce Betty’s lust. In fact, she just wanted it even more. The deeper Harry pushed into her, the more she wanted this cock inside of her in every way possible.  
  
Cheryl rolled her hips back and moaned. Harry squeezed her ass and spanked it. She made the most wonderful sounds. She wiggled and moaned, her hips moved as Harry plowed her from behind.  
  
“Only you can make me cum like this.”  
  
“I know. You’re mine now.”  
  
Always, and Cheryl felt his hands roam down her back to touch her breasts. He left more marks on her pale skin by slapping them. Cheryl flipped back her hair and allowed Harry to slam deep inside of her. He grabbed her and plowed into her body from behind.  
  
Cheryl pressed her lips on Betty’s pussy as it dripped with Veronica’s juices. Oh, such a good taste. And Betty grabbed the back of Cheryl’s head.  
  
Veronica just smiled and followed the progress of Harry’s cock sliding in and out of Cheryl’s gripping pussy.  
  
“You’re going to lose it if he leaves you hanging. Are you going to cry you little slut?”  
  
Cheryl let out a gasp and tried to shake it off. But, she could not. Could not and would not. She would lose it if Harry pulled out of her. Harry grabbed her and plowed her into the bed. The deeper he pushed, the more Cheryl clenched him until she finally, finally lost it for him.  
  
She squeezed and came hard. Harry rode out the orgasm of the sultry redhead. The heat which emitted through her body was scorching.  
  
Veronica and Betty took turns licking Cheryl’s damp pussy before they turned around. Veronica grabbed Betty’s cheek and leaned in to kiss her.  
  
“Go for it, Tigress.”  
  
Betty smiled and crawled over. The stunning blonde woman wrapped her arms around Harry’s neck and climbed on top of him with a long and passionate kiss. Harry held Betty into his arms and felt up her gorgeous legs. Her nipples stuck out and Harry sucked on it.  
  
Veronica climbed on top of Cheryl, using her face as a chair. And her tongue as a means to get off while she watched. Betty’s tight pussy slid onto Harry. Harry wrapped her up tight in a hug and allowed her to bounce up and down onto his thick cock.  
  
Betty cried out in pleasure as Harry pushed into her tight pussy from underneath. The moment Harry slid himself into her, Betty felt like she had something to prove. While his hands exploring her body and making her feel warm and fuzzy was great, she wanted something more.  
  
“Fuck me hard. I can handle it just as well as Cheryl and Veronica.”  
  
The sorcerer eyed her and Betty nodded. He tilted Betty back and spread her legs apart. Harry pulled all the way out and stroked the back of her legs before he held them tight and pushed into her. The first thrust knocked the air out of Betty Cooper.  
  
Then without any pause, Harry plunged into her body. Betty repeatedly squeezed Harry’s cock with her wet pussy as he ground up and down into her.  
  
“There you go, Betty, go for it!” Veronica cheered. “Take that cock until you pass out!”  
  
Veronica ground onto Cheryl’s face while Harry rode the hell out of Betty. Harry lifted Betty’s legs above his shoulders and folded her up. This gave him the perfect position to stroke Cheryl’s pussy lips. Then he moved over to grab Veronica’s tits and squeezed them hard.  
  
The view of Veronica’s tanned body contrasted with her own pale one drove Cheryl completely wild. Cheryl only had one one thing and that was to eat pussy.  
  
“Lick my ass, you slut!”  
  
Cheryl could not argue with it. She slurped Veronica’s asshole and made her nice and wet. Harry reached in and fingered Veronica. And despite Cheryl being almost certain Harry used his other hand to pin Betty down to fuck her, she could feel something slip into her pussy.  
  
The three women came at the same time. Betty in particular, saw stars, when she rocked herself down onto Harry’s rock. Harry rode her while pleasuring her body. He allowed Betty to taste Veronica and she slurped it down with a heavy-lidded gaze in her eye.  
  
Veronica moved over and cupped Harry’s balls, while also guiding him into Betty. Betty closed her eyes and registered her satisfication with how good Harry was fucking her.  
  
“Almost there. I want a fresh load for what we’re going to do.”  
  
Veronica milked Harry’s balls as his thick cock slammed into Betty’s perfect pussy. Betty closed her eyes and could feel it.  
  
Harry felt it as well, a twitch about ready to erupt from his balls. He leaned down and launched his cum into Betty’s pussy. While watching Cheryl lick Veronica’s ass as she bent over and milked Harry’s balls.  
  
A few seconds passed and Harry finished emptying his balls into Betty. He crawled back a few feet and Cheryl dragged his tongue down his dripping cock.. Harry grabbed Cheryl and gagged her on his cock. Veronica fingered Cheryl as Harry throat-fucked her hard until she passed out.  
  
Veronica smiled and got on top of Betty. Her ass faced Harry while Betty guided her tongue into Veronica’s pussy. Veronica lowered herself face down. Her perfect ass, two heavenly globes just bouncing, called for Harry. Harry grabbed her sexy ass and slid up against her to the point where his cock edged into her.  
  
Harry’s thick cock disappeared, and Veronica moaned obsentities into Betty’s pussy as Harry stuffed her ass full of cock.  
  
“The three of you are in fine form, but I swear, V, your ass is put on this earth to drain balls.”  
  
Yes, although the only balls that would drain in her ass belonged to the powerful sorcerer behind her. Veronica cried out in pleasure the faster Harry pushed into her.  
  
“Mmm, Daddy, bust a nut. That would be so hot.”  
  
Cheryl sucked Harry’s swinging balls and then pulled out. She left a strand of hot salvia from them. Her hand, fondled him and milked him.  
  
Harry groaned and bottomed out inside of Veronica’s ass. Cheryl got up behind Harry and ground her pussy against him to help him fuck Veronica all that much deeper. Her cheeks parting for his cock as it drove deeper looked amazing. Harry dragged his nails into it.  
  
Going to get her ass filled with cum. Veronica made a mess over Betty’s face at the thought of it and Betty came all over her as well. Harry hit all of the right spots and made her tingle. Her toes curled the faster Harry plunged into her from this particular position.  
  
“Going to blow.”  
  
Cheryl helped Harry out and squeezed his balls. Harry launched a potent load into Veronica’s inviting asshole. He grabbed her and slapped his balls down onto her.  
  
Veronica collapsed on top of Betty. Thankfully, Harry lifted her up just enough for Betty to not gag to death on Veronica’s thighs while Harry rode her ass to a very spectacular orgasm.  
  
The moment Harry finished inside of Veronica, Cheryl extracted his cock. With a slutty smile, the redhead vixen swirled her tongue around him.  
  
“Want some.”  
  
Cheryl and Betty locked their lips onto the edge of Harry’s cock and shared it between them like a particularly juicy Popsicle. Veronica was an inch away to enjoy as well when she recovered getting slam fucked in her ass by Harry.  
 **End.**


End file.
